Betrayed and Broken Hearted
by Jaliceforever
Summary: Leah had a perfect life with Sam. One day, something changed and her whole world came crashing down. The story of how Leah found out about Sam and Emily and what happned next.


Betrayed and broken hearted.

A/N: Hello everyone. Just to let you know that I am carrying on with my current story, The Vampire Wears Prada, but I really just had to write this down.

"Can you meet me at First Beach? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, I'll be there. Oh and Sam?"

"Yes Leah?"

"I love you."

"Yeah...me too."

He hung up. This was it. Sam was finally going to ask me to marry him! We've been together since I was seventeen. Three whole years. The best three years of my life. And now, finally, he was going to propose to me.

I raced down the stairs, grabbing my jacket which was hanging up by the door.

"Mom, I'm going to the beach to meet Sam. I might be back late, so don't wait up, okay?"

"Okay Leah. Have fun honey! And tell Sam I said hi too!" my Mom shouted back at me.

My Mom is the best. More like a friend really. She helps me through anything. Like when Sam went missing a couple of months back. She was right there for me.

I shut the front door behind me and practically sprinted to my car, excitement building up inside me. I started the engine, wishing that I had a decent car to take me to Sam faster. I concentrated on exhaling calmly as I drove towards first beach.

As I drove, my mind wandered. Leah Uley. It had a nice ring to it. Not that it matters what his last name is. I will always love Sam.

I've never met anyone like him. He's caring, determined, loving, understanding and beautiful. Not only is he the love of my life, he's also my best friend. I remember the first time I met him.

FLASHBACK

I'm sitting here, on my own, in the school cafeteria. Emily's on a Biology field trip, so I'm alone. Great.

Lunch seems to be going slower than usual. I don't really mind though, I have Math afterwards and I'm not exactly good at it. Maybe I'll go to the nurse and pretend I'm ill or something...

I stood up and started walking towards the door. I'm just about to leave the cafeteria when I bump into someone.

"Watch where you're going, okay?" I say.

"Oh, sorry about that," says a deep voice, one that I don't recognise.

I turn around and my heart feels like it has leaped right out of my chest. Standing in front of me is a tall boy with a muscular build. He has the most beautiful, shiny black hair and deep brown eyes. He smiles at me and flashes a set of perfect white teeth that compliment his wonderfully silky russet skin.

"Hi, I'm Sam Uley."

"Oh um, hi," I said, feeling flustered. "I'm Leah, Leah Black."

He held out a hand to me.

"Nice to meet you Leah."

I timidly held out my own hand which he grasped tightly. I suddenly felt light headed.

"So where were you going in such a hurry?"

"Oh no where important," I shrugged.

"Well, maybe you'd like to come and sit with me? I mean, only if you mind leaving your friends."

A senior wanted to sit with me?

"I'd love to. It's okay, I wasn't sitting with anyone."

He looked surprised and raised one eyebrow. I followed him to a table and sat down.

END FLASHBACK

That was the beginning. It's hard to believe that he still loves me three years later. Sam could have had any girl in the whole school. And yet he chose me.

I had finally reached first beach. I parked my car and jumped out, eager to see Sam. I walked with swiftness across the smooth pebbles towards the gathering place that Sam and I usually met at. I sat down on the rocks and looked out at the stunning blue-grey sea. This place held special memories for me. Sam took me here on our first date.

FLASHBACK

"I hope you don't mind coming here," Sam said, a look of slight awkwardness on his face.

"No, no, I've always loved the beach."

"Me too. It just feels kind of magical, don't you think? Like all the history of our ancestors is wrapped up in this place."

He was so gorgeous when he spoke. He took me by the hand and led me towards a tree branch. We sat down.

"You're really beautiful you know."

Was he actually talking to me? I couldn't speak, I couldn't even move. All I could do was blush.

Sam smiled. Slowly, he reached out and carefully stroked my cheekbone. Then, before I completely realised what he was doing, his lips were pressed against mine.

I was worried I wouldn't be sure what to do. I'd never had a serious boyfriend before. But right now, with Sam, it was all so easy. Completely natural. I put my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, pulling me close against his chest. In that exact moment, I was happier than I had ever been. And I never wanted to move. I wanted this kiss to last forever.

Eventually though, we broke apart. I kept my hands on his face and he stared at me, his eyes full of adoration.

"Leah Black, I think... I think I love you."

Happiness practically burst out of me.

"I think I love you too," I sighed.

END FLASHBACK

I was drawn away from my memories as I heard the crunch of footsteps approaching me.

"Leah."

"Sam!" I leaped up to greet him and reached up on tiptoe to kiss him. He seemed to be getting taller every day. He pulled away from me.

"Sam? What's wrong?" This was the first time he had ever pulled away like that.

"Nothing Leah. We just need to talk."

The look on his face troubled me. He looked torn, like he was almost arguing with himself.

"Sam, whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm right here for you."

"You need to sit down Leah."

I perched on the rock. Sam joined me. His eyes bore into mine and he ever so slightly smiled.

"Leah, you do know I love you, don't you?"

This is it! This is it!

"Yes. Of course I do Sam."

He looked at me with an almost remorseful expression.

"Leah, I don't know how to tell you this, but I know that I have to."

"Just spit it out Sam!" All this waiting was making me anxious.

"I'm... I'm leaving you."

My heart fractured into a thousand tiny pieces.

"What?"

"Leah, I'm so sorry, but it's over."

"No. No it can't be..."

"I'm sorry."

"But no... I love you Sam. I LOVE YOU!" I was shouting at him now and I could feel the damp tears streaming down my face.

"I love you too Leah. But not in that way anymore."

I could barely comprehend what he was saying. His words made no sense anymore.

"But we were meant to be, Sam. I gave you everything, every part of me is yours. What am I going to do without you?"

"You're better off without me."

"No, no I'm not. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Sam! Why? Why now? Why are you throwing all we have away?"

"I've met someone else," he whispered.

"Who?" Whoever she is, she's going to get it.

"I don't think I should-"

"Just tell me Sam! I need to know."

Tears were welling in Sam's eyes now. "It's Emily. Emily Young."

NO NO NO! Not Emily. Please god no. Why her? Why my cousin? Why my best friend?

"Are you serious?" I wasn't upset anymore, I was angry. Insanely angry.

"I can't help how I feel Leah. I didn't have a choice!"

"Didn't have a choice? Didn't have a choice? It's bullshit Sam! Of course you had a choice. You had two choices and you chose the wrong one! We were happy together weren't we? What does Emily have that I don't?"

"It's not about that Leah. If I could tell you I would."

"Oh save it Sam! I came here today thinking you were going to ask me to marry you. And this is what I get? I find out that my boyfriend has been doing my best friend on the side! Well, thanks Sam. Thanks a bunch."

I turn away and start to walk off towards my car. He grabs my arm.

"Leah, where are you going?" He looks concerned.

"Where do you think I'm going? To see Emily of course."

"Leah this isn't Emily's fault. Please be reasonable-"

"If you wanted me to be reasonable then maybe you shouldn't have been seeing my cousin behind my back! Now let go Sam!"

I pulled my arm away and ran to my car. I got inside and drove away. Then I broke down. Emily was going to pay for this, for taking away the one thing that was important to me. I was going to make sure of it.

A/N: Hope you liked! Please review and I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP.

Jaliceforever

xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
